Various types of infant playpens are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a modular outdoor playpen apparatus having a room-sized enclosure with an open top and cushioned bottom wall, and a plurality of side panels that releasably hingedly attached to one another, a cushioned padding continuously disposed along the side panels, a canopy having support members attached to a top edge of the cushioned padding, a padded covering that fits atop the bottom wall.